


Danatole: I don’t deserve you

by Sappho_is_my_role_model



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Fandom
Genre: Anatole Kuragin - Freeform, Danatole, M/M, fyodor Dolohkov, not a lot just a lil, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappho_is_my_role_model/pseuds/Sappho_is_my_role_model
Summary: Anatole has to leave. Dolohkov won’t let him leave alone. Some mischief happens





	Danatole: I don’t deserve you

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic I ever wrote for danatole so it’s pretty bad too

Anatole left Moscow the next morning, Pierre’s threats and moral code had brought him to his senses.

Or well just the will to live.

Anatole got the first train at 6:00 in the morning heading to god knows where. Anatole sat in first class, with two velvet chairs that turns into a bed, a sink, and a counter. 

He sat his bags in the empty seat and sat down. Anatole saw a curtain next to him. He tugged it toward the side and saw it was a window with a small flask of whiskey and a flower, prepared by the maids of the train.

Anatole threw the flask to his side and crushed the Rose in him dominant hand. Anatole was always one to be dramatic. He put the flower in his pocket.

He heard the train engine start up and he felt his body pulled forward, then pushed back by force. The train was running and he was off.

Anatole relaxed into his chair, he looked up at the ceiling. Anatole sighed.

In that moment, Anatole suddenly heard frantic footsteps coming closer and louder to his room.

Someone threw his door open and closed it behind.

“Anatole!” Dolokhov threw his bag down and came to anatoles side. “You are an absolute scoundrel for thinking you could even dare to leave without telling me first”

“It wasn’t my intent to hurt you, but Dolokhov I couldn’t stay, I had to leave. And I believe it is in your best interest to

Leave. Stay in Moscow, live your life. No one will know of your involvement in me and Natasha’s-“

“While I appreciate that offer” Dolokhov stood up from Anatoles knees “I’d much rather spend my days running in happiness with the fear of death, then staying in an internal suffering in a calm  State.” 

“Dolokhov your insane!” Anatole rose from his seat looking at his friend. “You are a prospering young man! Woman swoon for you, you’re the life of the party, you are a general for crying out loud! You can’t give that up! Not for me! I’m not worth it!” 

Dolokhov was taken back, he looked almost hurt by Anatoles last statement.

“Anatole, by god-I’ve stuck with you for this long what makes you think I’m going to chicken out at this point.” 

“By god you should.”

“Anatole-“

“Freya, please I beg, leave the next train stop, get off of this train immediately.”

“Anat-“

“Don’t Anatole me, now the train will stop in approximately 15, when it does-“‘

“Anatole I am absolutely smitten with you! Strike me in the heart and call me dead, because you have caused me heartache no woman could ever make. I apologize for my repulsive feelings, but that is why I cannot return, that is why I cannot stay, I  Cannot leave your side. Can’t you see?” 

Dolokhov, man of 27. Fought wars, seen death, seen people slaughtered right in front of his eyes. Dolokhov had a tears forming in his eyes. He pinched his eyes together, trying to wipe the tears away.

“God, Anatole I can't believe you hadn’t noticed.” He said laughing, turning his head away. “I kissed you, I teased you, I’ve done many things that a normal  Man wouldn’t had done.”

Anatole knew Dolokhov was no man to cry, he pushed away his more sentimental feelings away. 

Anatole felt something more beyond what he felt leaving Moscow. He felt pain wrench his heart, it hurt from his chest, rising to his throat.

“I-Dolokhov-I.. you deserve so much better. I’m nothing compared to your heart.”

“Anatole.. I will leave if you need me to, if you cannot reciprocate these unholy feelings, or if you cannot handle the amount of sin I have inside of me. I will

Leave, but don’t for one second push me away because of your childish mistakes. I will be there for the good and the bad.”

“You deserve so much better than me.”

“Stop lying.”

Anatole glared down at Freya, despising every good thing that man had done for him.

Anatole paced the small room, barely the size of an average dining room. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Anatole sighed swaying on his feet awkwardly. “If you wish, you can stay with me, I have a dacha, down south. We can hide there for the time being, until the dust settles.”

“Then I’ll stay. With you.” Dolokhov removed Anatoles bags from the once empty chair and sat down.

Anatole followed and sat by the window. 

“Want a crushed flower?” Anatole handed Dolokhov.

“Wow you know how to make a man swoon.” 

They sat in silence, looking out the window at the endless snow and fog. It was white and cold. 

Anatole and Dolokhov didn’t know what to say to each other. All Dolokhov thought is that he was rejected. All Anatole thought was how he was feeling.

“I-Dolokhov. I don’t know what it is that I feel for you, but if God if this feeling was a sin, I would definitely commit to it forever.” Anatole shifted in his seat. He looked toward his friend who was looking at him wide eyed. 

“My heart doesn’t usually feel this way. It cries. But it also sings. Is that unusual? Is it?” Anatole have a weary smile, unsure of himself.

“Anatole does that mean..?”

“I think, I too, am absolutely smitten with you.”

“Anatole for the first time I’m going to be the one to do something most insane. Please forgive me.”

“What?”

Freya reached fast for Anatoles collar. Pulling him slightly down as he clinged his lips onto his.

The world went dizzy for Anatole. Warmth filled his body. His mouth dissolved into his and soon he was kissing back. 

Dolokhov relaxed his hands. He let them down to Anatoles side. Pulling him closer. Anatole put his hands across Dolokhov back, feeling the tight uniform hide Freyas smooth skin. 

Anatole inched forward, and forward until he was on Dolokhovs lap. He pulled back from the kiss resting his head on Dolokhovs.

“I-my oh my.” Anatole gasped “I think I should get in my chair before things escalate.” Anatole slid off going back onto his chair.

“That is wise and fair.” Dolokhov replied fixing his uniform.

“Wait until we get to the dacha.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading be easy on my poor soul.


End file.
